


Three's Company

by sara47q



Series: Crazy is the New Normal [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/pseuds/sara47q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Darcy moves in with Steve and Tony. </p>
<p>In the same 'verse as my previous story, Crazy is the New Normal. This would be pre-threesome, you don't have to read the other for this to make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

The communal living room was normally empty at 2am on a Thursday, so when Steve and Tony walked in they were surprised to find Darcy up watching television.  She was laying on the couch, zoning out to an episode of something British.

“Why are you still up? Don’t you have a tv in your very own apartment to sleep in front of?” Tony asked.

“Can’t sleep in there. Thor is apparently pleasuring Jane in a very manly manner, if the exclamations of “oh yes!” and “wield your mighty hammer, Thor!” are anything to go by. And it’s not like Thor is known for having a quiet voice. If I ever have to hear “By the All-Father, I’m bringing my thunder down upon you!” again it will be too soon. So I’m watching Sherlock out here instead.”

Steve’s ears turned pink, which was pretty cute, considering he was in a relationship with Tony Stark.  It was surprising that anything could still make him blush.

Tony looked fascinated. “You made the hammer one up, right?”

“Well, I didn’t hear it tonight….but it was yelled at some point in the past. I couldn’t make that shit up.”

“We were just heading up to bed ourselves. You could come stay in my apartment.”

“Sure, because listening to you two have sex would be so much better! I can live my life without knowing how Captain America and Iron Man sound in bed, thank you.”

Tony looked at Steve and gestured towards the girl on the couch while he went to turn off the tv. “Get her, and let’s go. I have a perfectly good guest room, and all of my bedrooms are completely soundproofed. So you’ll have to come in and join us if you want to know what we sound like having sex.”

Steve lifted her as if she weighed nothing, which Darcy appreciated, being a normal sized girl and not a tiny twig like Jane or Pepper. “Is that an invitation, Mr. Stark?” she asked, burrowing into Steve’s chest.

He gave her an appraising look as they stepped onto the elevator. “Maybe later, when you’re a bit more awake and coherent.”

She mumbled “Yeah, nobody really wants Darcy. Even the sexy guys would rather have each other.” She was asleep before the doors opened on the next floor.

Steve put her gently down on the guest bed in the Penthouse and followed Tony next door to his room.

 

 

 

 

Darcy was scared awake by a British voice telling her, “Ms. Lewis, it is 7 AM and your alarm clock is going off. I took the liberty of turning it off for you and waking you up myself.”

She sat up, looking around at her unfamiliar surroundings. “JARVIS, where the hell am I?”

“You are in one of the guest bedrooms in the Penthouse apartment in Stark Tower.”

“Oh, yeah.” It was starting to come back to her. “Are Steve and Tony up yet?”

“Mr. Stark is still asleep, Mr. Rogers is in the shower.”

“Ok, which way to the stairs?”

JARVIS directed her and she snuck back down to her and Jane’s apartment, luckily only one floor below the Penthouse. She got dressed as fast as she could and slid into her desk chair right on time, with only a slightly raised eyebrow from Coulson. Thank God she had a job that was only an elevator ride away from where she lived.

 

 

 

After 2 weeks of sneaking back to her room in the morning, Darcy was feeling fairly confident about her sneaking skills. Of course, it helped to have JARVIS on her side. He woke her up and warned her if Jane or Thor was awake or if anyone was in the halls. She wasn’t as much of a ninja as Natasha, but she still felt pretty badass.

So she was pretty surprised to find Jane sleeping in her bed when she snuck back on a Tuesday morning. She tried to quietly back out of the room but Jane’s eyes popped open.

“Uh uh, Darcy!”

“Shit, Jane, what are you doing in here? Don’t you have a hunky God to sleep with?”

“Don’t change the subject! Where have you been the last couple of nights?”

“No where.” 

She looked up at her disbelieving.

“You have to be somewhere! You aren’t sleeping here, so spill. Who’s the lucky guy? Is it Hawkeye?”

“As if!  I’m not going to step on the Black Widow’s toes! I’d like to keep my body parts, thank you very much.”

“Clint and Natasha? How long as that been going on?”  
“Since we’ve been here, at least. You need to look around once in a while.”  
“I’m looking around now. Why won’t you tell me who you’re sleeping with? Don’t you trust me anymore?”

Darcy sighed and sat down next to Jane. “I’m not sleeping with anyone. I’m just not sleeping here.”

Her brow furrowed. “Why not?”

“Let’s just say the walls are thin and Thor is loud.”

Jane turned bright red. “Why didn’t you say something before now? We didn’t mean to drive you out of your own bed!”  
“Ok. How do you bring that up?”

“True, I guess. So where have you been sleeping? Out on the couch?”

“Well, I started out there. But lately….upstairs.”

“Upstairs? Upstairs! You mean the penthouse?! With Tony and Steve?”

“Well, not WITH them. In a guestroom. A soundproofed guestroom. With a bed that’s like sleeping on a cloud and being wrapped in wishes. So it’s really no hardship. Don’t worry about me.”

“How in the world did you end up sleeping there?”

“They found me out on the couch one night and took me in like a puppy. It’s really no big deal. I just didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“I’ll talk to Thor. We’ll be quieter. I don’t want to run you out of your own home!”

“Jane, I don’t want you to censor your sexy-fun times, if it’s even possible to censor the God of Thunder. And Tony doesn’t seem to mind, or at least, Steve doesn’t mind and Tony doesn’t argue.” She started getting her clothes out for work. “Actually, maybe it would be easier if I moved out and let you two lovebirds have the place to yourselves. Surely with my SHIELD salary I could afford a place. I know I’m only living in the Tower because you insisted, and this is New York! I’m sure it won’t be hard to find something else.”

“I don’t want you to leave! I’ll never see you! You aren’t in the lab anymore. Who will make sure I have plenty of pop-tarts?”

Darcy hugged her friend. “Ok. We’ll table it for now, because I have to get to work. But we’ll talk about it later, ok?”

 

 

 

A few hours later Darcy was surprised but happy that Steve came by her desk to see if she wanted to go out for lunch to a local deli. They didn’t get out as much just the two of them since she’d finished his history and pop culture lessons a couple of months ago and she’d started her new job as Coulson’s assistant. Sure, she slept at his place every night, but Tony was always there.

When they’d sat down and gotten situated with their food she asked, “So, what’s up?”

“Nothing exciting. I just thought it would be nice to have lunch with my best girl.”

Darcy loved it when he called her that, even if it was just friendly. “Tony’s locked himself in his lab, huh?”

He blushed a little. “Yeah. But it’s still nice to spend time with you.”

“Totally! And I have some stuff I was going to talk to you and Tony about tonight anyway.”

“Really? Good stuff?”

“Kind of. Jane caught me sneaking back in this morning so we had a totally awkward talk about her and Thor’s extracurriculars.”

“I’ll bet that was a fun discussion.”

“Well, you know. Guess it had to be done sometime. I can’t keep taking advantage of you guys. I told Jane I’d start looking for my own place so that she and Thor can have our place to themselves. I probably should have from the beginning, but rooming with Jane was easier.”

“Your own place? Outside the Tower?”

“Well, yeah. Most SHIELD employees don’t actually live there, I only do because of Jane’s connection to Thor. I think I can probably find something I can afford on my salary. Lots of good public transportation in New York.”

“By yourself.”

“I’m a big girl. Do we need to have another lesson on women’s equality?”

He chuckled. “No, ma’am. You were very thorough on the subject before.”

“We’ll still see each other. You’ll just have to come visit me, or I’ll come visit you. Or we can do lunch like now. It’ll be ok. You’ll see. Besides, we haven’t finished Firefly yet and that would totally suck.”

 

 

 

After work, Darcy headed back to her apartment looking forward to a bath and a trashy novel.

“Hi, guys! Bye, guys!” she called to Jane and Thor, who were necking on the couch, as she breezed into her room and shut the door. She looked around in disbelief for a minute and then went back out to the living room.

“Uh, Jane, when I said I might move out, I didn’t mean today. Where’s my stuff?”

“What do you mean? Stark had some people box it up and take it out today. I assumed you knew what was going on.”

“Tony what? Who knows what goes on in his stupid fucking male brain? I’m going to go beat his ass up now. Go back to what you were doing!”

She marched out and took the elevator upstairs, fuming. She knocked loudly, yelling “Tony Stark! Where the hell  are you and where is my stuff?! If my IPod goes missing again….”

She didn’t get to finish her threat as Tony opened the door. “Who even uses an IPod anymore, Darcy? Stark tech is so superior to Apple.”

“Not the point, dude. Did you need some ladies clothes for some sick games with Steve?”

“No. Although that’s an idea I hadn’t considered.”

“Enough, perv! Where’s my stuff?”

“In your room,” he said matter of factly. “Where else?”

“In my-“ she couldn’t finish, just stared at him.

“Darcy, Steve came up to the lab after your lunch very upset about you moving out and living alone, blah blah blah. We have the room, a room you’ve been sleeping in for more than a week, so I moved you in officially. What’s the big deal?”

“So I’m just here to keep your boyfriend happy?”

“Well, normally I find you pretty amusing, myself. I don’t let just any girl sleep at my place, do I?”

She shot him a look. “Do I need to answer that?”

“Anymore! Ok, I’m more discerning now. And you’ve never had Pepper escort you out in the morning, so you’re ahead of all of those other women.”  
“I didn’t get any Stark induced orgasms out of it, either,” she complained, before her brain caught up with her mouth.

His eyes widened and he smirked. “See, always amusing, Lewis.”

“I really won’t be in the way?”

“Just try not to have any wild sex parties without inviting me or taking pictures.”

She giggled and saluted. “Will do.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m going back to the lab. Keep Steve occupied, will you? Genius takes time.”

“Can I keep him busy with orgasms?”  
“Funny girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this little series for awhile, I hope it's not confusing that I posted it out of order, that was the order I wrote it in. Hopefully it makes sense.


End file.
